


plain paper and purple petals

by SpoKenYouth



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoKenYouth/pseuds/SpoKenYouth
Summary: i. paper— jihyo’s love comes in flowers, and twice happens to hate them.ii. petals— tzuyu’s love comes in rainy days, and happens to come in flowers too.





	1. paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihyo’s love comes in flowers, and twice happens to hate them.

Hanahaki disease.

 

Jihyo doesn’t know why she went to the doctor. She’s known it all along.

The purple petals floating down onto the bathroom floor as if it was beautiful to cough them out of her exhausted throat.

But she slides back the surgery consent form to the man in the white coat.

Even with the best specialist that comes with being part of The Top Kpop Group Of The Year, “Twice” in big red letters at the top of the magazine in the straw-woven basket at the corner of the room, Jihyo can’t be saved.

 

She doesn’t want to.

 

She doesn’t want to stop calling Nayeon “YAH!” instead of “unnie” when even the usually cheerful eldest can’t seem to smile.

She doesn’t want to stop letting Jeongyeon tease her till the point it gets annoying if that means that she’ll forget about the burdens of being one of the older ones.

She doesn’t want to stop secretly leaving “Omg Momo’s dancing is amazing” under every fancam Momo secretly watches.

She doesn’t want to stop staying with Sana in the practice room to sing together to make sure she never cries about the “Sana sounds terrible”s again.

She doesn’t want to stop gently nudging Mina forward and whisper “Go ahead and shine” when Mina steps forward then back in less than a second.

She doesn’t want to stop purposely laughing harder at Dahyun’s jokes because she’s seen the trembling of hands behind every variety programme.

She doesn’t want to stop ruffling Chaeyoung’s hair into a mess when she’s yet again labelled as “No-jam”.

She doesn’t want to stop rubbing Tzuyu’s back as she floods her beautiful face with tears for the umpteenth time.

 

She doesn’t want to stop the surge in her heart every time she looks at the 9 of them together.

 

She doesn’t tell them, she’s too busy coughing to anyways, but it’s not long before there’s too many petals to hide.

 

Nayeon screams at her to call her “YAH!”, because at this point nothing will make her smile, but Jeongyeon hasn’t said a word, cos’ it’s clear the maknaes aren’t the ones she’s thinking about.

Momo hasn’t touched her phone in weeks, and the last thing Sana wants to do is go back to the practice room.

Speaking up louder than they’ve ever heard before, Mina is begging, while Dahyun has been rejecting all the offers for the past month.

Chaeyoung’s hair is already a mess, covering her face altogether, and Tzuyu is crying again.

 

Jihyo smiles, sliding the plain paper off the hospital bed completely.

 

Her heart surges,

and goes silent.

 

In the silence, a flower blooms on her lips.

 

The 8 of them look at her together, screaming hearts rallying against their leader’s last gift,

a purple hyacinth — please forgive me.


	2. petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tzuyu’s love comes in rainy days, and happens to come in flowers too.

The room is in chaos.

 

Nayeon’s even louder, if that was possible, and Jeongyeon has lost every bit of the chic image in her state of sobbing.

Momo doesn’t say much, just sits there as her fists tighten, crushing the paper into a ball, while Sana’s not sure if it’s the tears or the swollen eyelids that are making her vision blurry.

If there was any moment where the members didn’t want Mina to speak louder, it’s now they wish she didn’t have any reason to for once in her life, be louder than Nayeon, her pleas piercing through the air.

Dahyun’s whole body is now trembling, and there’s dear Chaeyoung, whom everyone knows isn’t hiding the usual up-to-her-eyes smile behind the cascade of now back to black hair.

 

No one has moved, every single one struck, stuck in their places, ever since the start of the clear and constant beeping of the monitor.

It rings in their ears like an alarm clock.

But they can’t seem to wake up from this nightmare.

 

And then Tzuyu leans over the figure on the hospital bed,

 

everyone gasps

 

as she gingerly picks the vibrant purple hyacinth from the now turned purple lips.

 

Even just lying there, skin rapidly paling, Jihyo looks beautiful.

 

The flower on her fingertips, Tzuyu thinks, is so bright it could stain her fingers, but somehow she would like that, as if Jihyo’s love and life itself could be felt again, even if it’s just the slightest of touches.

She doesn’t want to believe that the one who seemed to make rainy days beautiful was now reduced to a flower, an apology.

 

They roll her away as the 8 of them chase after her, metal doors slammed in their faces with a grunt apology for consolation.

 

The room is in silence.

No beeping

No weeping

Just empty stares, and two fingers twidling a purple hyacinth.

 

Tzuyu watches her fingers part as the flower spirals to the floor, and she finds it rather apt, that as it hits the ground, petals fly everywhere across it.

Just a browning stalk, and vibrant, purple petals.

 

They watch as the white coffin seemingly floats across the meadow where Tzuyu envies the grass that look full of life.

She doesn’t listen to whatever the man in the suit is saying, doesn’t need to be told why today is a sad but important day.

She almosts snorts to mock him but can’t find the laughter in herself.

 

They take turns to visit the pile of dirt adorned with a stone on top engraved as “Jihyo”.

Tzuyu doesn’t want to remind herself what’s under it.

 

“Sorry—“

 

She only knows that she’s been thinking too long when the guy behind her gets impatient and Tzuyu wants to snort again because she would wait forever for Jihyo.

The a little too loud apology turns 7 other heads, because God knows they’re sick of them.

 

It takes Tzuyu everything to reach the fresh dirt,

and a deep breath too,

as she puts down her flower for Jihyo.

 

Tzuyu watches her fingers part as the flower spirals to the ground, brown stalk taped to the still ever so vibrant purple petals,

 

everyone gasps

 

in the now pouring rain, as Tzuyu thinks about how rainy days are beautiful, they stare at the purple hyacinth — I forgive you.


End file.
